Adhesive labels with the use of deadening agents are currently made with a cumbersome and multi-part process. It is desirable to have only certain portions of labels have active adhesive and this is done by applying a deadening agent to a label that is completely coated with adhesive. What is typically done is that labels will be made in sheets and the completely coated adhesive side will have a release paper applied to it. Then, the label or face stock will be rolled with the adhesive paper. In a separate operation, the face stock will be separated from the release paper, then a deadening agent is applied directly to the adhesive in selected areas. Once the deadening agent is applied, the release paper is then bonded back to the adhesive side of the face stock. Currently, label stock that has selective adhesive uses selective application of the adhesive on face stock and leaves the other areas without any adhesive. Selective adhesive that is currently available applies the adhesive directly to the face stock and a releasable backing is applied over it. Improved label stock and process is needed.